Princess
|pastaffie = ''None |age=Approx. 96 Moons (8 years) |namest = Kit: Kittypet: |namesl = Unknown Princess |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Siblings: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: Kits: |familyl = Jake Nutmeg Firestar Unnamed kits Scourge, Socks Ruby Cloudtail, Unnamed kits |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Dawn, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None Known }} Princess is a light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws, soft fur, and a thick tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :When Firestar meets Bella, he is reminded of Princess, who lives in the Twolegplace that borders the forest. In the Original Arc Fire and Ice :When Fireheart is out hunting with Cinderpaw, his apprentice, they see a plump tabby she-cat kittypet. Cinderpaw wants to scare it off, but before Cinderpaw can attack, Fireheart, seeing that the kittypet was pregnant, purposely steps on a twig, the kittypet turns around and runs off at the sound. Cinderpaw exclaims that Brackenpaw must have chased a bunch of kittypets today, but Fireheart tells her that he didn't nearly get bitten by an adder. He doesn't know yet that her name is Princess and that she is his sister. :Fireheart wonders why he warned her and why he feels that she wasn't a threat but a friend. He finally comes up with the conclusion that Princess is his sister. A while later, Fireheart visits Princess. Not knowing who he is, Princess is scared, but Fireheart calms her down and the two recognize each other as siblings. She says that he is quite thin, and it is noted that Princess is heavily pregnant with kits. :Fireheart continues to meet Princess at her Twoleg garden, and tells her about what Clan life is like, while keeping their meetings a secret from ThunderClan. She cannot believe what they do in the Clan, and voices her concern for Fireheart multiple times. When Cinderpaw is hit by the monster, Fireheart tells Princess. : Not long after, Princess gives birth to a healthy litter of five kits. Princess gives Fireheart her first-born, telling Fireheart to take him back to the Clan and make him an asset to the Clan. When the kit is brought into ThunderClan, he is given a Clan name, Cloudkit, and is given to Brindleface to nurse, though not the entire Clan approves of this. Forest of Secrets :Princess's kit, Cloudkit, settles into Clan life. Princess and Fireheart meet up regularly, and discuss the latter's new life, with Princess noticing that her brother looks very thin. Fireheart promises that he will bring Cloudkit to meet his mother soon, which Princess is excited about. :Later, Fireheart takes Cloudpaw to meet Princess. She is very affectionate towards her son, and tells him how proud she is, of him and Fireheart both. Princess also makes Fireheart promise to bring Cloudpaw back again soon. Rising Storm :While Fireheart is going back to the ThunderClan camp, Princess sees him. She asks if everything is okay, since he and Cloudpaw hadn't visited her in awhile. Fireheart lies and says yes. Princess thinks that they hadn't visited her because of Cloudpaw's training. Fireheart tells her that he showed great promise of becoming a warrior, and she purrs, saying that she knew he was special, since he was Princess's first born. Fireheart then quickly tells her that he had to go, and she seems disappointed. She tells Fireheart to visit her soon and to bring Cloudpaw. A Dangerous Path :Princess is found in the forest when Sandstorm and Fireheart go hunting, Fireheart asks her what she is doing. She replies that she saw the fire from her backyard and became very worried when he and Cloudpaw didn't come visit her. :Twolegs then come, and Sandstorm and Fireheart hide from them. Princess stays where she is until Sandstorm tells her to hide. When Fireheart ask Princess if she knew what they were saying, she shakes her head, saying she only knew a bit. When the Twolegs are gone, Princess goes back to her home. :After Lostface is injured, Fireheart takes Graystripe, Cloudtail, and Lostface to see Princess. When Cloudtail tells her that he had been made a warrior, Princess is very proud and happy. Cloudtail then introduces her to Lostface. Princess gasps when she sees her, and she is scared by Lostface's injuries, causing Lostface to look into a puddle and unhappily see herself, but is comforted by Cloudtail again. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar and Cloudtail visit Princess, she is happy that he is the leader of the Clan. She inspects them both, saying they both look so thin, and asks if they were eating properly. Cloudtail says that they were doing fine, and tells her to stay out of the forest because there were some evil cats around. Fireheart thinks that he would have told her in a more gentle way. :Firestar comforts Princess, saying they came from the Twolegplace, and would probably leave her and the other kittypets alone. Princess shivers, and tells them that she heard about them before, and that they killed dogs and cats before. Firestar tells her to stay in her garden, and she promises she would. She also tells them that she would warn the other kittypets. :When Cloudtail mentions BloodClan, Princess becomes worried and tells Firestar to be careful, and to come back safely. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Although not formally appearing in this book, Brambleclaw asks Firestar if he missed his sister. It is noted that prior to his Clan life, Firestar and Princess lived with Twolegs, and they still visit each other occasionally. Brambleclaw knows how important one is to the other, and it is also said that Princess gave her firstborn kit to Firestar to raise him in the warrior life - that kit being Cloudtail. Firestar confesses that he missed Princess, but since she was a kittypet, she couldn't live a warrior's life. Dawn :Princess does not formally appear, but Cody, a young kittypet who is temporarily staying with ThunderClan, mentions her when Cloudtail asks. :He asks if Cody knows Princess, since she comes from Twolegplace, and Cody replies that she does. When Cloudtail asks how his morher is doing, Cody tells him that Princess is doing well, although there is a new dog near her home. However, Cody tells of how Princess sat upon her fence and hissed at it until it left, telling it who was boss. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits about why Princess is Firestar's littermate, but she lived with different housefolk. When she decided to give her eldest son, Cloudtail, to her brother to be raised in ThunderClan, it showed her trust in her brother, even if it wasn't the wisest decision. She was proud of Firestar as he rose through the ranks in his Clan, and even after the Clans left the forest, she still stares into the old forest, wondering where Firestar and Cloudtail are, and if they are safe. The Ultimate Guide :Princess is mentioned briefly on Brightheart and Cloudtail's page to have been Cloudtail's mother, and that she had given him up to live as a ThunderClan warrior. :Princess shares a page with Smudge. She was the littermate of Rusty and lived in a different home. She encountered him on the edge of ThunderClan territory and gave him Cloudkit to raise in ThunderClan instead of going herself. Although her choice could be questioned in different instances, especially when Cloudpaw struggled to settle, her nature was shown through it. She and Firestar continue to think about each other. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Trivia *Vicky revealed that Cody told Princess all about the Clans leaving the forest. She said that Princess was sad when she heard that she would never get to see Firestar and Cloudtail again, but that she understood why the Clans had to leave.Revealed in a Wands and Worlds chat Character Pixels Family Members '''Son:' :Cloudtail: Kits: :Four unnamed kits: Father: :Jake: Mother: :Nutmeg: Siblings: :Firestar: :Unnamed kits: Half-Brothers: :Scourge: :Socks: Half-Sister: :Ruby: Granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Amberpaw: Grandsons:' :Dewpaw: :Snowpaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Nieces: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Grand-Niece: :Hollyleaf: Grand-Nephews: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kittypet Category:Supporting Character Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters